Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 085
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass es nur 10 Arten von Menschen gibt? Die, die den Binär-Code verstehen und die, die es nicht tun. ------------------------------------------ Nachdem Lee sich von Schmitt verabschiedet hatte, mit dem Versprechen sich morgen vor der Basis wieder zu treffen, ging Lee zurück zu der Green Cross, die immer noch am Naturhafen lag. Als er die Küche des Schiffes betrat, konnte er niemanden erkennen. Es kamen auch keine anderen Geräusche von unten, sie waren wohl noch nicht von ihrer Einkaufstour zurück. Lee ließ sich auf einem Sessel fallen und starrte aus einem der Fenster. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort saß und in den riesigen Feuerball am Himmel starrte, doch nach und nach trudelte seine Crew ein. Als dann schlussendlich ein ziemlich verschwitzter Kock hereintrat, war es bereits Abend. „So Leute, her gehört!“, sagte Lee und augenblicklich wandten sich alle ihm zu, „Auf dieser Insel gibt es nur eine einzige Person, die uns die Vorratskammer vergrößern kann und ich reise nicht weiter ohne dies getan zu haben, ich kann es schließlich nicht riskieren, das ihr verhungert. Der Haken bei der Sache ist, jedoch das diese Person derzeit im Gefängnis der hiesigen Marine-Basis ist“ „Und deswegen willst du die Marine-Basis in die Luft jagen, was?“, unterbrach ihn Kock. „Es ist zu vermeiden die Basis in die Luft zu jagen“, meinte Lee, „Denn ich hab einen Typ getroffen der dumm genug ist uns in die Basis zu lassen, dort werden wir uns umsehen, um dann schließlich einen erfolgreichen Einbruch zu planen“ „Wär ja nicht das erste Mal das wir in ein Gefängnis einfallen“, meinte Mike. „Auf jeden Fall, sollte wir uns morgen ein bisschen verkleiden, sprich wir sollten die Merkmale verbergen, die auf unseren Steckbriefen vermerkt sind. Alles klar soweit?“, die Anderen nickten gleichzeitig, „Na dann, ab ins Bett“ Am nächsten Morgen stand die Crew bereits angezogen und „getarnt“, im Grunde genommen trugen sie nur etwas anderes als auf den Steckbriefen, in der strahlenden Morgensonne. Nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch, an dem Woozie nicht teilnahm, da er auf dem Schiff geblieben war, trafen sie Schmitt vor der Basis, der sie schon erwartete. „Folgt mir“, sagte er ohne seine Zeit mit einem einleitendem „Hallo“ zu verschwenden. Die „Kopfgeldjäger“-Bande folgte dem Fähnrich ins Innere des Gebäudes, dabei versuchten sie sich so unauffällig wie nur möglich zu verhalten. Schmitt schien Probleme mit seiner Rolle als „Reiseführer“ zu haben, da er der Gruppe wirklich alles zeigte und es mit Sätzen wie, „Und hier drüben haben wir eine Ecke, und dort hinten seht ihr eine weitere Ecke, dort vorne könnt ihr ein Fenster sehen“, untermalte. Nach geschlagenen vier Stunden waren sie nun beinahe am Ende der Führung angelangt, es stand nur noch das Gefängnis der Basis aus. Sie konnten schon die schwere Eisentür, die zum Gefängnis führte, erspähen, als Lee fragte, „Was passiert eigentlich mit den Gefangen?“ „Hier, bei uns, werden die Gefangen nach einer gewissen Zeit in die Arena geschickt, wo sie gegen einen Marine-Angehörigen antreten müssen, falls sie verlieren, sterben sie“ „Und was passiert, falls sie gewinnen?“, fragte Senbei, daraufhin grinste Schmitt leicht. „Dann tun wir so als würden wir ihnen die Freiheit schenken und schießen sie dann wenige Momente später ab“ Die Stahltür ging laut quietschend auf und wirbelte dabei den Staub auf, der überall herumlag. An den grauen Steinwänden hingen kleine Laternen mit Kerzen darin, bei deren Anblick Kock ein kleiner Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Das hier ist unser Gefängnis. Bisher waren 499 Sträflinge hier inhaftiert und hier trüben haben wir unseren 500. Sträfling: Abby ‚the Dragon‘, 15 Millionen Berry, inhaftiert wegen Diebstahl, Ungehorsam und Gewaltausübung gegenüber Marine-Angehöriger. Sie wird morgen um ihr Leben kämpfen dürfen“ Lee trat zu den kalten Eisenstangen hinter denen, auf einer dreckigen Matratze, eine Frau lag. Als Lee direkt vor der Zelle stand, setzte sie sich rasch auf und starrte Lee böse an, „Du bist hier nicht im Zoo, zieh ab!“ Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete Lee Schmitt, der planmäßig von den Anderen mit Fragen abgelenkt wurde, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Abby zu, „Wir werden dich heute, in einer Stunde, hier rausholen“, flüsterte her und erwiderte ihren Blick. „Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht, ich kann mir selbst die Freiheit erkämpfen“, sagte sie und starrte immer noch finster. „Glaubst du tatsächlich, das die dich einfach ziehen lassen werden? Das sind Marine, die werden einer Person mit Kopfgeld nicht einfach die Freiheit schenken“, sagte Lee immer noch flüsternd, „Vertrau mir wir holen dich heute hier raus“, dann wandte sich Lee ab und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden, während Abby sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen ließ, wobei ihr die langen, brünetten Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Schmitt geleitete das „Kopfgeldjäger“-Team zum Ausgang, schließlich verabschiedete er die Gruppe mit einem Winken, als diese sich immer weiter entfernte. „Was für ein naiver Narr“, sagte Grey spöttisch, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, „Also, wie sieht dein Plan aus, Lee?“, fügte er an seinen Kapitän gewandt hinzu. „Wir bereiten jetzt alles vor und dann brechen wir ein“, antwortete Lee knapp. -Zurück bei Schmitt- Ein Marine-Soldat, der noch jünger wirkte als Schmitt selbst, trat an diesen heran und verschaffte sich durch ein Räuspern Gehör, „Fähnrich Schmitt, die Kapitänin will Sie sprechen“ „Gut“. Schmitt drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging die nächste Treppe hoch, dann schritt er den Gang hinunter, bis er zu einer Holztür kam, auf der ein, mit dem Namen der Kapitänin versehenes, Goldschildchen hing. Schmitt klopfte und trat danach ein. In einem hohen Lehnstuhl saß die Kapitänin dieser Basis, Riona Ekata, die Schmitt, mit ihren stechenden Augen, über ihre zusammengelegten Fingerkuppen hinweg, anstarrte. „Fähnrich Schmitt, ich möchte mich mit ihnen über unsere ‚Besucher‘ unterhalten, die sie gerade so freundlich verabschiedet haben“ „Aber Ma’am, Sie haben mir gestern die Erlaubnis erteilt“, warf Schmitt ein. „Ja, das habe ich, jedoch wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, wer diese ‚Besucher‘ sind“ „Was meinen Sie damit?“, fragte Schmitt und ein ungutes Gefühl kroch in ihm hoch. Riona reichte dem Fähnrich einen kleinen Stapel Steckbriefe, die der Marine mit erschrockener Mine anstarrte, „Da.. Das wusste ich nicht, Ma’am, ich schwöre es“ „Das ist mir schon klar, Schmitt. Jedoch bin ich mir fast schon sicher, dass sie versuchen werden unsere derzeitige Gefangene zu befreien. Deshalb wird der Kampf gegen die Gefangene Heute stattfinden, geben sie die Nachricht raus und bereiten sie alles vor“